


fasten yours

by kingofthelosers



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Cafe Nervosa, Creme Brulee, Daphne tops, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Niles is smitten, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: niles crane has, does, and always will love daphne moon. he tries to adjust to the fact that she feels the same.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	fasten yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [contempomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contempomi/gifts).



He didn't think he'd ever get used to it.

Years of being called the same name as his brother by the woman of his dreams, years of longing for that singular syllable word to come casually from her mouth, years of chirpy, “doctor Cranes”.

Daphne Moon slinked down the stairs, clad only in a bathrobe ( _ his  _ bathrobe- might he add) smiling sleepily, tugging the tie tight around her waist.

“Good morning, Niles.” 

Niles’ hand gripped at the arm of the sofa, he grinned breathlessly. “Good morning, Daphne.” He said, emphasis on the _ Daphne.  _

Indeed. He’d never get used to it. 

Niles had always been able to call her her first name. (Though he wasn't opposed to calling her ‘Miss Moon’ when she wanted to be in charge in the bedroom.) He got the luxury of making her head turn when he entered the door to Frasier’s apartment, both his brother and his father knowing he only showed up for her. 

Now he had the luxury, he thought smugly, of crying out said name in the throes of passion, whispering it as he ran his fingers through her hair, repeating it in his head when she smiled at him. 

She sat down beside him, and patted her lap. Niles obeyed, switching from sitting on the suede sofa to her bathrobe lined thighs. Suede was no match for the ability to nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, the ability to have her face close to his. 

“You seem deep in thought. Anything on your mind?” Daphne asked, Niles’ gaze staying fixed on her lips.

“Yes. You.” Niles muttered back. 

Daphne beamed, playing with his hair. His eyes fluttered shut. 

“Is anything else ever on my mind?” 

“Wine. Opera. Your patients. Sherry-”

Niles waved a hand. “Nothing else important. You look quite beautiful in the morning.” 

She slid a finger under his chin, slowly drawing his mouth towards hers, kissing him softly. 

“You sap.” Daphne giggled, hand slipping round to cup at the base of his neck.

“Yes, but I'm  _ your _ sap.” He said, quite giddy.

“You are.” 

He was. Hers. Daphne Moon’s. 

______

Frasier was beginning to worry. Niles seemed, without exaggeration, at Daphne’s mercy. 

She could probably tell him to give up psychiatry and he would. 

She could probably tell him to stop wiping down chairs, to like baseball, to stop spending frivolously- well, you get the point.

Niles would argue with this, if slightly feebly. 

He would do anything for her. But he would  _ never  _ like baseball.

Like now, for instance. 

Daphne, in heels, (he loved how tall she was. He had to crane, no pun intended, his neck up to look at her.) a slinky black dress, plum coloured lipstick and a  _ look  _ in her dark lined eyes.

Perhaps he did have a ‘thing’ so to speak- for women in control.

Perhaps he just had a thing for this woman in control. 

They were alone in his (their!) apartment, having just come back from a radio event of Frasier’s, where Niles spent the whole evening following Daphne around and watching her eyes. She had given him a look, one to say,  _ “I love your brother very much but we need to get out of here now and I want you on your knees”.  _ Or at least, that's what he hoped it meant. 

Looking at her now, he seemed to be right.

Niles gulped. 

“Well, go on then!” Daphne insisted, tugging him down by the suspenders.

He obeyed. 

_______

He’s sat opposite Roz in Café Nervosa, rolling her eyes as she natters on about a coworker. He sips his coffee, wincing at the amount of froth, in half a mind to go to the counter and speak to that hooligan of a barista himself, until-

Frasier and Daphne walk in. Great! Someone to change his coffee for him. He thrust the cup upon Frasier, ignoring his perturbed face as he clearly wanted to talk to Roz. Yet again, Roz rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Niles and his ridiculous excuse to be alone with Daphne, following Frasier to the counter.

“ _ Niles!  _ I’ll have you know I came here to speak with my producer, not get cast aside by my younger brothe-” 

“Oh,  _ sod off,  _ Doctor Crane!” Daphne cried, watching as Frasier's eyebrows raised to the heavens, and Roz hid a giggle behind her latte. 

Daphne's holding back a snicker and searching for a barista with a smug little smile on her face and Niles is so glad he shooed his brother away, wanting nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

“Thank you.” Niles whispered honestly.

“You're not the only one who wants us to be alone, you know.” She smirked, nudging Niles’ foot with hers under the table. 

He felt like he was floating.

______

The creme brûlée had been divine, and Roz’s story about an obsessive ex boyfriend had caused both psychiatric advice to be dealt out and for Frasier to snort into his wine glass.

He could see, however, that Daphne was trying to hurry everyone out of the door as soon as possible. His father and brother were being herded off with a, “Take care of yourself, Mister Crane!” and a kiss on the cheek for Frasier. 

Daphne and Niles’ eyes meet, a slow smile spreading to each of their faces. 

“How about we call you a cab, Roz?” Niles asks.

In unison, Daphne says, “It’s getting late.”

Roz stands up and tuts, knowing exactly what they were doing. “I’ll leave you two kids alone.” 

At their gleeful grins, Roz sits back down. “Or maybe I could just… stay here awhile.” She reflected their grins, playing with a strand of her hair.

The reaction is instant. The pair rushed to her side, making up excuses at a mile a minute.

Roz puts up her hands in mock surrender. “Alright, alright. I’m going home, I’ll see you at Nervosa tomorrow, Daph.” She waves her raised hands, fetching her jacket from the coat rack and slipping out the door.

The moment the door is shut, Niles is shoved against it. 

Haphazard kisses and bites are being pressed into his neck and Daphne is chuckling, proud of herself.

Niles’ brain stopped working the minute Roz walked out the door. 

“She really- she really had me there- I thought she'd never leave, I was ready to pounce on you during the hors d’oevre!” Daphne exclaimed, muffled as she attacked Niles’ collarbone.

“ _ Oh _ . I’m… I-.  _ Daphne.”  _

She laughed into Niles’ neck. “Eloquence, thy name is Niles Crane.”

His head tipped back and he let out a breathless moan. He could get used to hearing Daphne use old English.

_______

  
  


They're in Frasier's apartment, Daphne’s legs on his lap, his dad falling asleep on his chair, Frasier and Roz having a heated debate about something or other at the table. 

Niles wouldn't know that, though, because his eyes haven't left Daphne for at least an hour. 

And the wonderful thing is, her eyes haven't left him, either.

She pulls him close, pressing their foreheads together, eyes gazing into his. 

She was a goddess. His goddess. His Daphne.

“I love you.” He uttered, breathless as always.

“I love you too, Niles.”

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written daphniles before, i hope you liked it! comments and kudos appreciated!! xx


End file.
